


Porn Is Where The Heart Is

by NotVerified



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Buttplugs, Collars, Dom Ryan, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Kinky sex, Leashes, Multi, Porn, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Sub Gavin, Sub Michael, Sub Ray, ballgags, porn industry, porn stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerified/pseuds/NotVerified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kilted dom fucks his slaves into submission, Must Watch! A super sexy fun time for any BDSM lover. </p><p> </p><p>aka<br/>Ryan and the Lads are all porn stars who's success has taken off in their newest series, the Mad King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This idea absolutely doesn't belong to me! 
> 
> It belongs to MissGillette (http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/profile) and CatastropheCat (http://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastropheCat/profile) and they were absolute sweethearts or let me take the idea and write it out! 
> 
> Also, CatastropheCat is incredible in all ways and beta'd this little story as well as helping me come up with ideas.

They were on the Mad King set again, the room made to look dark and dreary with a wall of whips, chains, and toys alike. There was a table in the middle of the room, metal and looking oddly like an old surgical table. This wasn’t their first time filming in this set, the group had gotten a pretty good response from their porn page, people demanding more every time. The company had sort of gotten an odd sort of fanbase, lots of them claimed they enjoyed how different it was, there was something unique and real to it that they couldn’t find elsewhere. 

Ryan was dressed in his full blown Mad King attire which included, a red plaid kilt, locked at the top and secured with a black leather belt, which matched quite nicely with his white blazer. The sleeves were rolled up and it was half unbuttoned, showing off his strong collar bone and muscled pecs, as well as his arms. It was clear he worked out, kept himself in nice physical condition for his job. His hair was styled back, keeping it out of his eyes, but it was still lengthy enough to be wavy. His acting was on par tonight, head cocked to the side and a suave smile on his face, piercing blue eyes locked on the boys in the room. His lads, or if you described them as the category in which they were filed under, his sex slave twinks. 

They were all stunning in their own right: Michael had freckles littering his shoulders and face, curls styled nicely with the help of their small crew. He wore leather shorts that hugged his ass nicely and showed off the definitions of his bulge. Ryan licked his lips at the sight of him sitting on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back. He was newer to the industry than the other two, despite being the oldest of the lads.

Gavin was equally as jaw-dropping, a fan-favorite for his work both behind the camera and in front of it, though if you asked Ryan it was just because he had an accent; people were suckers for accents. Gavin had earned the favoritism though; he was a hard worker when it came to their production, but beyond that, people mostly adored him because of his scenes with Dan the Man, a while back before he moved to America. Their fans were always waiting eagerly for the other Brit to take a trip to visit Gav. Gavin was sitting next to Michael, feet tucked under him and positioned on his knees, same type of booty shorts on his hips, and a vest on his chest, unbuttoned and rather pointless except for show. His hands were cuffed by leather, like Michael’s, though they were locked in front of him instead. 

Ray, who was Ryan’s personal favorite to work with, just as beautiful as the other two but he always had a little something more. He was the company’s typical ‘size queen’ always wanting bigger and better and more. He had sweet dark eyes that looked like they were staring straight into you (the fans would complain if they didn’t get at least a five second shot of them). Hiis dark, full lashes complimented them beautifully. He was dressed in the same thing as Gavin, though he had a collar around his neck, dark red and thick, pressing into his adam's apple each time he swallowed. Ray had no cuffs on, since he was the first planned to receive the Mad King’s attention. 

“Stand up.” Ryan’s gruff voice rang out, reaching forward to grab Ray’s wrists, aiding the dark-haired man to his feet by his arms, lifting them up and forward, making sure Ray was steady on his feet. Ray’s yelp was nowhere near fake as the man dragged him towards the table in the center of the room. 

Ryan turned Ray around once they reached the table, moving close behind him and releasing his wrists just to shove his chest flat on the cold metal, Ray bending at the hips with a soft moan. Ray’s ass pressed up against Ryan’s dick just right, and he grinded a bit selfishly against him; enjoying the soft gasps leaving Ray’s throat. He leant over Ray, pressing his chest flat against Ray’s back and grabbing the man’s wrists, spreading them across the table and shoving Ray’s head flat on the table. “Stay, whore.”

Ryan pushed off of him roughly, smirking as Ray gave the camera bedroom eyes before he grabbed the leash from the wall of supplies, it had a few chain links before it connected to leather. The weight felt nice in his hands, giving him a feeling of power as he walked back over to Ray and hooked it on the D-ring at the center of Ray’s throat, wrapping the leash around his hand and giving it a curious tug. Ray’s reaction was perfect, gritting his teeth and leaning towards the pull. Ryan ran a hand down the man’s back before he bent at the knees, kilt nearly giving the camera, and Ray, a sneak peek. He tied the leash around the table leg, before he got back to his feet, leaning casually against the table and fisting a hand in Ray’s hair, yanking his head back. The leash pulled a certain way, and his hand pulled the other, the leather threatening to break. 

“How bad have you been, Mask?” Ryan murmured, smug smile playing on his lips. 

“So bad-sir, my king, I disobeyed, I’m sorry.” Ray husked out, voice breathy and shaky in all the ways that Ryan liked. 

“Yeah you have, I should put your pretty cock in a cage, hmm?” Ryan mused, tsking softly. “Maybe next time, I’m afraid today we don’t have enough time for that.”

“W-what will you do instead, sir?” Ray swallowed, enjoying the feeling of the leather against his throat, constricting him slightly. 

“I think you can figure that out, slut.” Ryan whispered into the man’s ear, before he released Ray’s hair, letting his head fall back into a normal position. He ran a hand down Ray’s back, bringing his hand back and smacking it down hard on his ass, before he squeezed the left cheek. 

Ray cried out, hands gripping tighter on the cold metal table, body tensing and untensing when he watched Ryan walk away. The man made his way towards the two other lads, locking his hands behind his back and staring down at the younger men on their knees. They had matching smiles on their faces, Gavin’s tongue trailing across his lips and Michael’s face flushed as they stared at the slight tent in his kilt eagerly.

He leant forward, grabbing Gavin’s locked cuffs and reaching beside him to grab Michael’s elbow, hauling them up onto their feet. “Let’s go, stand. You two are going to count for him.”

He guided them in front of Ray, making sure they were balanced and in the right position for the camera before he looked at them seriously, running a hand across Michael’s chest and pinching a nipple roughly. 

“Ah!” Michael yelped, arching his chest towards the hand. “S-s-sir.”

“If you two are good, and don’t forget to count, I’ll give all three of you a nice reward.” Ryan offered, pulling his hand back and reaching down to cup his bulge in his hand, to prove his point to them. He walked back to the other side of the room, grabbing a bright red ball gag and a leather riding crop. Perfect. He smiled at the items before walking back towards the group. He grabbed Ray’s hair again, fisting his fingers into the locks and yanking him back. 

“Open your fucking mouth.” He demanded gruffly, smacking Ray’s face with minimal power, sliding the gag in between his lips and locking it behind his head, checking the tightness and pausing for a few seconds to see if Ray would tap his fingers twice. When he didn’t, he moved back, pushing his fingers in the waistband of Ray’s leather shorts and yanking them down over his ass with a bit of a struggle. 

He massaged the skin there for a few moments, before he moved into position a little behind Ray. He trailed the riding crop along his ass, before raising it over his head and slamming it down. The loud smack sounded through the room as Ray’s entire body jerked and his muffled cry came from behind the ball gag.

“One.” Gavin told him, trying not to palm himself through his shorts. He hated having his hands cuffed in front of him for that reason; at least Michael didn’t have the temptation.

Ryan gave one of his traditional evil chuckles, bringing the next smack to right above his crack, watching again as Ray’s body spasmed and the muffled sobs echoed in his ears.

“Two.” Michael offered, voice getting caught in his throat a bit. 

Ryan brought the crop down again, lower this time, near Ray’s thighs. Ray’s scream got caught on the gag and he choked on his spit a bit, the other two lads counted while he landed another smack to the dark haired boy’s ass. 

On the seventh smack, Ray’s eyes were watering, the tears falling down across his cheeks, dusting his lashes. His chin was wet from the spit falling from his lips over the ball gag, drool making his face shine. It was a pretty sight, and Ryan waited for the next count before he switched to his left hand and rubbed Ray’s ass before bringing it down again. 

“You’re a little fucking slut, aren’t you Mask?” Ryan demanded, reaching forward to yank the man’s head back again, aiming his face towards the camera, so they could capture his nod. “Two more, spread your legs.” 

Ray obliged, and Ryan wasted no time in delivering the next two smacks hard and rough, looking over at the reddened marks across Ray’s ass. They looked painful and sexy and he squeezed the flesh in his hand, enjoying the handprints he left. 

“T-ten.” Gavin stuttered out.

“Thank you, Gavino.” Ryan murmured, letting go of Ray’s hair and letting the man slump on the cold metal of the table. He unbuckled the ball gag inside Ray’s mouth, letting it fall to the floor. Then he walked over to Gavin, grabbing the man’s wrists and yanking him forward, undoing the cuffs and placing a hand on his shoulder to shove him to his knees. Gavin let his knees hit the concrete with a wince, waiting for direction from the man. “Go ahead and suck me, whore.”

Gavin lifted his hands up to the kilt, flipping up the cloth and tucking it into the belt, he wrapped a hand around Ryan’s dick, guiding the man’s cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks around the impressive girth, the man was definitely the biggest that they had working there and Gavin wasn’t the best at giving blow jobs. Nevertheless he hollowed his cheeks, bringing his hands down to his lap and palming himself through the shorts. 

“Fuck- there you go, take more.” Ryan encouraged, reaching down to yank his hands into Gavin’s styled hair, tugging him closer to his crotch so that the man was forced to swallow more. He chuckled lightly when Gavin choked and spluttered, but didn’t stop sucking and moaning around him. He glanced over at Michael, who’s dick was pushed up against the tight leather of his shorts. He was chewing on his lip and Ryan could tell he had a few drops of sweat falling down his chest. 

“Come here, Mogar, show him how it’s done.” Ryan demanded loudly, pulling Gavin off by his hair and letting the man catch his breath. 

“Of course, sir.” Michael shuffled over, a coy grin on his face as Ryan watched with a optimistic expression, nodding his head toward the ground silently. Michael got the memo and fell to his knees beside Gavin, arms still bound tight behind his back, the stretch only the tiniest bit uncomfortable for the curly haired man.

Michael opened his mouth wide, looking up at Ryan with a mischievous expression. The man reached down to grab his cock in one hand and fisted his other into Michael’s curls, yanking the locks roughly towards his dick. 

“Fucking slut.” Ryan cooed, watching Michael take him all the way to the base. The boy really was magnificent at sucking dick. He took his hand off his cock, instead rubbing a hand across Michael’s cheek, trailing his fingers down the side of his neck before resting it on the man’s throat. He gave the muscle a light squeeze, enjoying Michael’s gasp that sent tingles along his cock. 

He moved his hand away to grab Gavin by the hair instead, yanking him closer roughly. He sent a wink and a leering glance towards Ray who was watching with an open mouth, rutting into the metal table desperately. 

“Make yourself useful, whore.” Ryan growled at Gavin, watching the man adjust his position and move to lick around Ryan’s balls, sucking on them occasionally. Michael continued to swallow against his dick, bobbing his head and working his mouth perfectly as Gavin reached up to roll the man’s sack in his hands, sucking on the sensitive skin and darting further down to lick Ryan’s taint. It wasn’t his favorite thing, if Ryan was being honest, but it looked good and people enjoyed it. He gave the lads a few more minutes of worshipping his dick before he backed away a bit, grinning smugly when they tried to chase his cock. 

He tugged his kilt out of his belt, letting it fall back over his crotch, before he stood up straighter, running a hand through his hair and strutting over to where Ray was still rutting against the table. Ryan slid a hand along the boy’s shoulders and down his back, squeezing his ass cheeks before he moved towards Ray’s face, unclipping the leash and letting the chain clatter to the floor. He grabbed the lube from under the table, standing back up proudly and squirting some unto his fingers. He walked back behind the man, slapping his thighs roughly.

“Spread.” Ryan said tauntingly, watching Ray widen his stance and lean more on the table, his breathing making his back rise and fall against the table. “Beg for it.”

“Plea-please, my King, I want your fingers.” Ray pleaded desperately, trying to rock back against the man’s hand, which was currently spreading his ass cheeks. “I need them, sir.”

“You think you deserve them?” Ryan challenged, worming his finger just near Ray’s hole, tortuously wiggling it around.

“N-no, never.” Ray shook his head, gasps leaving his throat as he tried to move back further. 

“Should I have pity on you then?” Ryan encouraged, reaching up to fist his fingers in Ray’s hair and yank his head back, giving the camera a nice view of his neck. 

“Yes, yes, my Mad King.” Ray whispered out, moaning softly with Ryan pressed a finger in gently, before he wasted no time in stroking it around Ray’s walls and searching for the man’s prostate. Ray was as responsive as ever, mouth opened and eyes fluttering as Ryan working in another finger, spreading them and stretching him open, a perfect view for the camera positioned to Ryan’s left. He moved his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, grinning villainously when Ray cried out, knowing he’d managed to find the bundle of nerves. 

“Want me to fuck you, my slave?” Ryan demanded, prodding in another finger, and massaging them around, wanting to make sure he was properly stretched. 

“Fuck! Please, yes!” Ray whined loudly, daring to bring a hand down to stroke himself, yelping when Ryan dropped his hair and grabbed his hand, yanking the offending appendage behind Ray’s back. 

“Mogar, Gavino. Get up and come over here.” Ryan said with an authoritative tone, motioning them over with a nod of his head, thrusting his fingers in and out of Ray’s lithe body. Gavin stood up easily, already starting to strut over, but Michael struggled. His binds tugged his shoulders back and made him off balance, he fell forward when he tried to get up, back unto his knees with a soft laugh that Ryan knew would get cut from the final video. To be fair, he was back in character and his subspace the moment Gavin came back to help him up with a barely-audible. “Careful, boi.”

Once the other two lads had made it over, Ryan pulled his fingers out of Ray, giving the camera a good shot before he stood back, palming his cock once through the kilt before he yanked Ray’s hips to the side, leaning him back over the table, but this time he only took up about ⅓ of the table. Ray whined at the loss of the fingers, rutting his hips and crying out when Ryan squeezed his prick before he yanked the booty shorts all the way down Ray’s hips, letting the lad kick them off himself as he moved to grab Michael by the cuffed wrists. 

He shoved him down next to Ray, chest pressed flat against the metal table, yanking Michael’s booty shorts down as well. Ryan ran his fingers along the buttplug in the man’s ass. They’d done it before the shoot to save time, no one wanted to watch three fingering sessions in a row and he’d refused to go in dry, so it was the safest bet. He slapped the lad’s ass before grabbing Gavin and shoving him likewise unto the table, forcing his shorts down before twisting the buttplug until he cried out and his hips jolted forward.

“Fuck us, please, Mad King.” Gavin moaned out, rocking his hips back against the plug. “We’re yours.”

“Needy little bitches you are, you think you can take it? Think you can share?” Ryan challenged, walking off camera to lube up his cock so that it was slick enough that sliding into them wouldn’t be too hard. 

“Yes, please sir, we need it. Need your cock.” Ray encouraged, wiggling his hips enticingly, groaning when he felt Ryan behind him, trying greedily to press his ass back into the man’s crotch. Ryan undid his kilt in a fluid motion, letting the garment fall to the floor without a care. He used one hand to spread Ray’s cheeks, and the other to guide his cock in front of the man’s entrance. 

“Fuck.” Ryan grunted as he shoved in with a solid, gentle thrust. He paused for a few seconds to breath deeply, getting used to the tight feeling around his dick, then he sped up. His thrusts were rough and brutal and Ray’s moans were quickly filling the room, Ryan ran a hand along Ray’s back, towards his throat. He yanked him back so that they were closer together, his hips never stopping the brutal pace as his hand squeezed on the lad’s throat. Curses and grunts filled the air, Ryan’s free hand snaking down to stroke Ray off roughly. His hand glided along the man’s shaft, fingering the head and spreading precum along his dick. 

Ray moaned as Ryan grunted, their sounds forming together nicely and echoing throughout the room. “Gonna come for me you little slut?” Ryan demanded in Ray’s ear, loud enough for the audio to pick up, but just barely. Ray nodded, coughing around the hand on his throat and a few tears sliding down along his cheeks at the intense sensations overwhelmed him. “My little slut, that’s it whore, let it go.” 

Ray’s hips stuttered as Ryan angled his hips just right and brushed against his prostate, cumming with a sharp yell of “Mad king!” Ryan rubbed his cum spattered hand along Ray’s stomach, wiping it off and massaging it into his skin before he pulled out of the lad. 

“On your knees.” Ryan grunted, watching Ray bounce into action, dropping to his knees as Ryan moved to Michael. 

“You ready, bitch?” He hissed into the curly-haired man’s ear, grabbing Michael’s knee and yanking it up so it rested, likely painfully, up on the table as well, spreading the man’s hips wider. He twisted the plug before he pulled it out, tossing it onto the ground. He stroked his dick a few times before he used his hand to press himself against Michael’s entrance, thrusting forward roughly. 

“Ah! Sir! Fuck me, please.” Michael shouted out, grinding his ass back to try to get Ryan’s dick further inside him. Ryan instead slowed his pace, gently grinding and rolling his hips into the man’s ass, sending the camera a dark smile. He slid a hand down to gently stroke Michael’s dick, it was a little awkward due to the position of Michael’s knee hiked up, but he managed it anyway, gently stroking the head and shaft. “Please.” Michael repeated pitifully, humping back against him until Ryan finally caved and sped up his thrusts. 

Ryan had to think about something else to keep himself from cumming, the fact that the lighting wasn’t going to be perfect because the guy behind the light was currently a bit too focused on their scene (Ryan could practically make out the tent in his pants, the unprofessional fuck) and couldn’t fucking figure it out. 

Ryan stroked his hand faster on Michael’s dick, speeding his hips up when he felt the man nearing the edge, and he bit his lip as Michael came and his asshole clenched around his cock, very nearly ending their session there until he could get it back up again. He wiped his hand on Michael’s stomach, spreading his cum around similarly like he’d done for Ray. “Knees.” He demanded, yanking Michael off the table and practically tossing him on the floor next to the other lad. 

“Ah, Ryan- fuck, I mean, sir, sir, please. Bloody put your fat cock in me already.” Gavin whimpered, and Ryan rolled his eyes, they’d have to cut the first bit of that sentence off too. He pulled the plug out gingerly, setting it on the table before he kicked Gavin’s legs to get him to spread them further. 

“Such a whore for me, aren’t you, Gavino?” Ryan cooed tauntingly, gripping his cock to line himself up and thrust forward, gripping Gavin’s hips when he was sure he was inside of the tight, warm, ring. He set the most brutal pace he could, hips jack-hammering into Gavin’s ass, knowing that this was the last time he had to get one of them off and then he’d get his own much-deserved release. 

He wrapped a hand around Gavin’s foreskinned shaft, tugging the skin and pinching it as he fucked him. Gavin cried out on every single thrust, and Ryan chuckled quietly to himself, leaning forward to bite the man’s shoulder before yanking him back so that he was further inside the brit. 

It took a few more well-angled thrusts before Gavin was shouting, back arched and crying out to the ceiling. His cum sputtered across Ryan’s hand and he continued stroking for a few more moments before he pulled out, rubbing the sticky semen across Gavin’s stomach. 

He dragged Gavin over to the floor by his hair, shoving him onto his knees next to Michael and Ray who already had their mouths open obediently. Ryan released Gavin’s hair and wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking himself a few times before he groaned, leaning his head back as he came across their cheeks and open mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a multi-chaptered fic, though probably not in a story way and more just in a more cool scenes sort of way. 
> 
> Which means, if you want to see a specific scene or whatnot, just shoot me a message on my tumblr(listed on my profile) and I'll try to fit it in!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated and loved!


End file.
